A New Dimension
by Arigol
Summary: During Starsky and Hutch's first case as detectives and partners, Hutch's parents come to town with disastrous results for both men.


A New Dimension

By

Elwyn

Starsky hummed to himself as he travelled to Hutch's place, to meet his partner's parents. He was happy driving his new pride and joy, his Gran Torino, and aware of the admiring glances the car was getting. He had never met the Hutchinsons, for they hadn't come to their son's academy graduation something Starsky had found odd but hadn't questioned. Since becoming detectives then partners, a week ago, Hutch had mentioned his parents once, about this visit, and that he wanted Starsky to meet them. He had been eager about it and Starsky was pleased for him, realising their absence at graduation and since, must have been painful for his friend.

Starsky knew little about them except that Hutchinson senior was a respected surgeon and his wife was heavily involved in charity work. He was a little apprehensive about the meeting for he was never at ease amongst people like them with their money, designer clothes and expensive education. But if they were Hutch's parents they had to be okay. He did, however, make an effort to dress smartly. His best jeans, blue shirt and brown jacket, although he drew the line at a tie.

He parked the Torino, took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. There was a limo in front of the cottage and Starsky released a slow whistle, thinking that the Hutchinsons certainly travelled in style.

He bounded up to the front door and tapped on it. "Open up. Police," he called with a grin.

The door opened and, a smiling Hutch, a very well dressed Hutch wearing black pants and a crisp white shirt stood there. "Nothing illegal going on here, Officer," Hutch said with a wink.

"Ya don't mind if I check out the joint do ya?" Starsky bantered.

"You got a warrant?"

Starsky laughed. "No I ain't got a warrant."

"Then you've got no right to enter without permission. Haven't you read the police manual?"

" Hey are you gonna leave me standing out here in the cold?" Starsky changed the subject.

"It's California in June!" Hutch grinned; stepping aside to let Starsky enter.

The Hutchinsons stood up. They were a handsome couple in their fifties, well dressed, well heeled, and on first impression they appeared somehow … distant and unfriendly.

_Surely not,_ Starsky thought_. Must be mistaken_. Yet his instincts were rarely wrong.

"Mom, Dad, this is my partner, my friend, David Starsky." Hutch made the introduction.

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am." Starsky smiled, held out his hand and Mrs Hutchinson gingerly took it in her perfectly manicured one, for a brief second, then withdrew. Starsky blinked but continued undaunted, "And you sir."

Hutchinson senior nodded, and clasped his hands behind his back leaving Starsky to lower his. This was not exactly a great start! Puzzled, Starsky looked to Hutch but his partner avoided his eyes and gestured for him to sit on a chair, asking, "Coffee, Starsk?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

The couple resumed their seats on the couch and there was an awkward silence, broken only by the sounds of Hutch busy in the kitchen.

Starsky attempted to fill the void. "Did you have a good journey?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr Starsky," Mrs Hutchinson replied.

"Call me Dave, please. How do you like Hutch's place?"

"Hutch!" the father exclaimed.

"I started it and now everyone calls him that," Starsky said with a grin.

Hutch brought two cups over, handed one to Starsky then sat on a nearby chair. He didn't look very comfortable and Starsky was beginning to get an inkling why. _Yet he was smiling when I arrived_. _Maybe because he was pleased that he wasn't alone with them any more. There's something cold about them._

"It's a very small house, Kenneth, " Mrs Hutchinson commented, looking around. "I'm not surprised Vanessa left you."

"I'm living on a cop's pay," Hutch said, somewhat defensively. " And it's not the reason Vanessa and I split."

"You don't need to live on police pay, Kenneth," his father said.

"Yes I do," Hutch replied.

There was a tense silence. The partners sipped coffee and Starsky wondered what he could do to lighten the atmosphere. "I hear you're in town for a medical convention," he said.

"Yes."

So far…not good. "How long are ya here for?"

"A week."

"I see. I bet you're glad to see your son again."

There was more silence.

Starsky cleared his throat. "I miss my mom. She's in New York. Try to call her every Friday though, and see her as often as I can." It went quiet again and Starsky wondered if he had put his foot in it. Now that he thought about it, he didn't recall Hutch saying if or when he called his parents.

He tried again. "Did Hutch tell you we just got our first homicide case as a team? Most new detectives get given routine work but our Captain thinks we're ready." He looked over at Hutch who was staring at his shoes as if fascinated by them.

"How interesting," Mrs Hutchinson commented, her tone of voice belying her words.

"We've known each other since the Academy. Became friends. When we both made detective, we asked to be partnered cos we'd always worked well together. Something kinda clicked between us, if you know what I mean. Captain Dobey agreed and next thing we knew, we were partners!" He grinned but it slowly faded, as there was little response from his audience.

_So much for the Starsky charm_, he chided himself.

"How nice." Mrs Hutchinson said eventually, looked at her son, seemed about to speak then decided against it.

He tried some more small talk but it degenerated into silence and embarrassed now by the situation, Starsky excused himself and went to the bathroom. He didn't know how he was going to get through the next hour and wondered if he could find some reason to leave. He couldn't understand what was going on and why Hutch was now so quiet and wouldn't meet his eyes.

Standing there looking in the mirror, wondering if he had done or said anything wrong,

Starsky heard raised voices coming from the other room.

"What do you mean, D.d.dad?"

"What I said. You never told us he is a Jew! You're in a high-risk job. You can't have somebody like that as your partner. You need someone, strong and dependable. What's a Jew doing being a police officer anyway. It's ridiculous. He'll be no good when there's trouble. He'll let you down. He'll probably run. They've no courage, Kenneth; not like you. Look what they let the Nazis do to them. Cowards, victims the lot of them. They deserved what they got."

Starsky paled in shock, and grasped the wall for support. There was silence and he waited for Hutch to retaliate. That never came, instead there was the worst anti-Semitic tirade that Starsky had ever heard and it came from the perfectly lip-sticked mouth of Mrs Hutchinson.

Reeling as if he had been kicked in the gut, Starsky pushed the door open. Furious now and sick to his stomach, he stared at her. She stopped in mid word and edged away. Starsky shook his head. "It was a real delight meeting your folks, Hutch," he said, acid dripping from his tone.

Not even able to look at Hutch, he strode across the room and opened the door, letting it crash behind him. Tears starting in his eyes, he broke into a run until he reached the Torino. He opened the car, half fell in to his seat and, in abject misery, leaned his arms and face against the wheel.

Hutch stared at the closed door in shock. He heard the engine of the Torino as it roared away and sheer frustration; deep anger and shame welled up in him. The walls were thin. Why hadn't he stopped his parents? He shuddered knowing that his friend had heard things that no one should ever do. Why hadn't he stopped it?

Snapping out of whatever had held him silent, he snarled, "Get the hell out of here."

"What do you mean, Kenneth?" his father said. "Did you see the menacing way he looked at your mother?"

"You really don't understand do you? How did I ever think that you would want to meet my partner? He's the friendliest, most honest, decent guy I know. How could you talk that way? How could you come out with such Anti-Semitic crap? It's disgusting! You insulted him **and** me. How dare you?" Hutch flushed with anger.

"He's only…

"Jewish! Yes he is. And our Captain is black. So what. We live in a multi-racial society. Starsky is m..my buddy, my partner, although after this I don't know if he'll even talk to me again. You may have lost me the b. best friend I've ever had. I should have known it was a mistake to ask you here. Now get out of my house. Go"! His voice rose in pitch, and after a glance at one another, the Hutchinsons walked to the door.

"Goodbye, Kenneth," his mother began, but Hutch turned his back on her and remained there until he heard them leave.

"Shit!" he snarled. "You're an asshole, Hutchinson. A two bit, no-good…" he trailed off as he dropped onto the chair that his partner had been sitting on. "I'm sorry, buddy," he murmured, brokenly as anguish clutched his chest in a vice.

Starsky sat slumped over his table, a collection of empty beer bottles strewn around him. Getting drunk hadn't helped but he'd had to try. Anything to ease the gut wrenching ache in his heart.

"Why?" he murmured brokenly, "How could he do this to me? Why didn't he speak up? Why did he let his parents spout such hate?"

Getting no answers, he stumbled unsteadily to his feet and headed for the bedroom. He sprawled across his bed, but was unable to sleep as the events of the day repeated themselves in his mind.

The phone rang again and again but he didn't answer it. He knew who it was and did not want to talk to him. A while later, there was knocking at the door. He didn't answer that either. He didn't want to see Kenneth Hutchinson today and maybe never again.

Of course that was impossible. They still had to work together. Maybe he could request a transfer. Dobey wouldn't be pleased though. Starsky swallowed the lump in his throat, the hurt that welled up inside of him as he recalled what had happened that day. It hadn't been the words as much as Hutch's non-action. He'd never have believed it of Hutch. He had thought they were friends, and since becoming partners they had drawn closer. Excitement over their first big case, the hours spent working together had been fantastic. Their unusual attunement to one another, there since they had known one another, was being honed into an amazing tool in their work.

Had it all been a pipe dream? Imagination. Was Hutch a closet bigot? Was that why he hadn't stopped his parents? It all went round and round in his head until exhaustion finally claimed him and he fell into a troubled sleep.

At the precinct next day, Starsky only spoke briefly with Hutch on work-related subjects. He was fuming inside and Hutch knew it and didn't even blame him for it. Maybe once they were in the car they could talk. Hutch had spent a sleepless night, worrying about Starsky, about their friendship, their partnership. He had also questioned himself over his craven behaviour in allowing his parents to talk like they had. Did **he **harbour hidden prejudices? Is that how he had been brought up? Or had he been too scared to take his father on? Too stunned maybe? He didn't know. As for his mother! He shuddered in revulsion at what she had said.

"Starsky, Hutchinson, what're you still doing here?" Captain Dobey yelled from his office. "Get out on the streets and find that suspect."

Starsky stood up, and shouldered into his leather jacket. "Yes, Captain." He walked out not looking to see if Hutch was following and let the door swing back into his partner's face.

Hutch half ran to catch up with the other man. " Starsky, we have to talk," he said. Starsky ignored him as they made their way to the garage and to his car. Hutch sighed and got into the passenger seat. "We need to talk about yesterday."

"No we don't," Starsky said, as he drove the car out into the street.

Hutch swallowed. It wasn't going to be easy. "We must talk, Starsky. I really need to apologise to you." He hesitated, waiting for some kind of response but when there was none he sighed and continued, "Right now I guess we better concentrate on getting Marshall O'Connor. His profile fits so we may have the right man." He tried to be all business as he looked over his notes and said, "Latest tip is a sighting at Joe's Pool Hall yesterday. It's a place to start."

Starsky didn't reply but he turned the Torino into a side street and headed for the pool hall.

Hutch went over the case in his head. Double Murder and rape, O'Conner had been spotted near the scene of the crime but had proved difficult to locate. Hutch tried to push the horrible vision of the victims' bodies from his mind. He thought he had gotten used to such sights during his years as a uniformed officer but as investigating detective he was more involved in the details of the crime scene and this one had almost made him physically sick. Starsky had gone pale too. Now two more women were missing and all the evidence pointed to the same man.

Hutch looked over at his partner but Starsky seemed oblivious to his presence. The tension in the car, however, was tangible.

Joe's Pool Hall was a dingy place, filled with the aromas of smoke, stale sweat and beer. Starsky barrelled in, grabbed the owner by the scruff of the neck and shoved him into a chair. "Okay punk, tell me about Marshall O'Connor." He loomed over the small man menacingly.

"I don't know no O'Connor," the man began.

Starsky pulled the man up and slammed him hard against the wall. "Talk, asshole. He was seen here."

"Starsky, take it easy," Hutch tried.

"Get outta my face!" Starsky yelled.

Hutch took a step back, watching his partner intently, ready to stop him overstepping the mark.

Scared now, the man stuttered, "H…he's holed up s.s.somewhere."

"Where?"

"D.ddont know," the man whimpered.

"Yes you do. Tell me now, or I'll break your back," Starsky snarled.

"That's enough, Starsky," Hutch cried, trying to drag him away from the man. It was a difficult task. Despite being a few inches shorter than Hutch, he had a powerful build and was very strong.

"Joe Maretti might know. H.he hangs out at the B.blue Silk Bar."

Starsky released him and the man slumped. "You better be right, moron. If not I'll be back."

He stormed off, Hutch trailing behind him. Once outside, Hutch grabbed his partner's arm and hauled him round to face him. "Calm down, Starsky," he said.

Cobalt blue eyes stared up at him, intense anger in their depths. "Let go of me."

"No you're going to listen. I know you're mad at me and I don't blame you but you're gonna end up on charges if you continue this way."

"Over that two bit punk? I don't think so." Starsky pulled his arm away.

"Starsky, I'm sorry about yesterday. I really am." Hutch knew that was the real reason for his partner's belligerence.

"Yeah, sure." Starsky turned on his heel and walked to the car.

With a deep sigh, Hutch followed him. How was he to get through to his partner how sorry he was.

The Blue Silk Bar was just a fancy name for a squalid strip joint. Starsky walked in, uncaring if Hutch was with him, not wanting to even look at him again. For when he had all he could see was Hutchinson senior, with his thinning blond hair and disdainful manner, and his 'charming' wife. The perfect Aryan couple and their perfect Aryan son.

He went to the bar and showed his badge, "Joe Maretti," he demanded.

The barman took one look at Starsky's face and pointed over at a man sitting at a table, who was literally drooling over the performing strippers. Starsky ambled over, sat beside the man and again showed his badge. Starting to rise, as if about to flee, Maretti swallowed when Hutch's hand pushed him down. Hutch stayed close to the man as if ready to stop him again if he tried anything.

"Whaddya know about O'Conner?" Starsky asked, his voice low. He had reined in his anger by the time they had arrived here, recognising that it could jeopardise the investigation.

"Marshall O'Conner? He's in hiding."

"Where?"

"Don't know."

Starsky opened his jacket, allowing a glimpse of his gun. "Are ya sure, Maretti."

The man licked his lips. "He, um, I heard that he's in some warehouse down by the docks."

"Where?" Starsky demanded his tone menacing.

Maretti burst into a sweat and he wiped at his forehead.

Starsky leaned forward. "Are you gonna tell me, asshole, or do I have to beat it outta you."

Maretti edged back. "The old Weinstein place."

"Good boy," Starsky said. "Now don't go warning him cos if he makes a run for it, I'll know who tipped him off."

Maretti nodded and looked down.

Starsky smiled. His intimidation techniques were working well. He stood up, didn't spare a glance for his silent partner, then swaggered out of the bar.

"You can be real scary, Starsky, d'you know that?" Hutch said, as he followed him.

Pretending he hadn't heard, Starsky went into the car and picked up the mike. "This is Zebra Three, patch me through to Captain Dobey." He made his report and told him they were heading for the warehouse.

Hutch sat in the passenger seat then grabbed his arm. "Since when were you in charge? We're a team. We make joint decisions."

Starsky pulled away. "Yes, Captain, requesting back-up."

"Okay Starsky," Dobey's voice said. "Wait until back up arrives. Remember that O'Conner may be armed and dangerous. I don't want any more deaths."

"Right, Captain."

Hutch felt so helpless. Starsky was intent on taking over and would not listen to anything he said. This wasn't how a partnership should work? He had to get this resolved and now. "Listen to me, Starsky. This isn't how it should go down. You know that. We need to work together on this."

"No. After this I'm gonna request a transfer. I can't work with you no more."

"Starsky, this is crazy. We're friends, we can't…"

"No, not any more. I can't be friends with a bigot."

"I'm not a bigot, Starsk. You've got to believe me."

Starsky turned to fix him with a penetrating stare. He held that gaze, trying to show his sincerity. Surely his partner could see it. They could read each other pretty well now. God, he could see the rage and hurt in his partner's eyes and it tore at him.

"The apple never falls far from the tree," Starsky said after a few seconds, and turned away.

"Dammit, Starsky. I…"

Starsky ignored him and as the Torino roared to life, Hutch gripped onto the rolled down window to stop sliding forward, feeling as if he had been punched in the gut.

The warehouse looked as if it hadn't been used in years. Starsky parked the Torino just out of sight and got out of the car.

"Where you going? Captain Dobey said we've to wait for backup," Hutch said.

"I heard him. Just taking a snoop around."

"No."

Starsky took his gun out of its holster and walked towards the building. Hutch dived after him, dragged him around and pushed him up against the wall. "Stop being such a hothead. We wait."

"Get your hands off me," Starsky said, his tone deadly.

"Not until you see sense." Hutch's voice was quiet and Starsky knew he meant business. Once he would have been only too happy to listen to his partner but his trust in him was gone. Yet, he knew the other man was right.

"We'll wait," he replied. "Now get your freakin' hands off me."

He heard Hutch's sigh of relief then the tight grip on his arms eased. The other man didn't move away though. He stood there and Starsky knew that he was being scrutinised. Not liking it, he pushed by his partner and went back to stand beside the car.

There was silence between them until two black and whites pulled up a few minutes later. Again Starsky took charge, not caring if Hutch backed him or not but he knew that the blond gave his tacit approval, by not saying anything.

Guns drawn, they entered the dirty warehouse. Hutch kept his partner in sight but Starsky seemed unaware of him. Hutch had a bad feeling about this. He knew Starsky could be impetuous but he was never stupid. This was atypical of him and Hutch blamed himself.

There was a sudden sound and they all froze. Starsky glanced at him and, breathing a sigh of relief, Hutch indicated to cover him. His partner nodded and Hutch moved forward, running over to an upturned crate and hiding behind it. He waved his gun in Starsky's direction and his partner ran across to the left of a closed door. Hutch dived over to the right side. Behind them the other police officers took their positions.

Starsky pushed the door open a little. There was no sound from within so he urged it all the way open and both men dived into the room, their guns aimed. The sight that greeted them was shocking. Two young women were lying in a corner, trussed up, their mouths taped, terrified, bloodied.

"Cover me," Hutch said, readying to go over to them.

"No, keep to standard procedure. It might not be safe," Starsky began.

Although he knew Starsky was right, Hutch's compassion outweighed his good sense, and he ran over to the women. "It's ok, we're cops." He began untying one of them.

"Dammit, Hutch!" Starsky waved the gun around, trying to protect his partner and the women. All anger at Hutch had dissipated in the urgency of the situation. He wanted to go over and help but there was something… He could almost taste it. He peered into the shadows, sensing someone was there.

"Police officers," he called. "If you are armed, put the weapon down and come out with your hands in the air."

The other cops stood near him their guns at the ready.

"Can you move?" Hutch asked, his voice gentle, as he took the tape from the woman's mouth. "Is O'Connor around? We've got to get you out of here."

The distraught woman could barely speak but she nodded her head, her eyes still full of terror.

He untied the other woman. "Where is he Ma'am? Do you know?"

Her eyes widened as she stared over his shoulder. Starsky glancing at her frowned and hesitated. "Hutch," he called, too late, as the sound of gunfire erupted.

Starsky aimed his beretta and shot a round into the shadows. The uniforms were also firing their weapons and, out of the corner of his eye, Starsky was aware of Hutch doing the same. His partner was trying to protect the women with his body.

There was a slight movement and Starsky caught a momentary glimpse of a gun aimed right at his partner. "Hutch!" he yelled and broke into a run, his gun blazing at the perp. He slammed into Hutch knocking him aside.

Into the silence that followed, one of the women started screaming.

A sudden sickening premonition swept Hutch as he struggled to his knees. "Starsky?" he whispered. "Are you ok?"

"We got the gunman," one of the other cops said.

"Approach with caution," Hutch yelled.

He looked to his left. The woman was hysterical and Hutch saw why. Starsky was sprawled on the ground, blood staining his jacket. He crawled over to his partner. "Starsk," he murmured. "Oh, god, no."

The other man was soaked in sweat, his eyes wide with shock. "Hutch," he called. "Hutch."

"Officer down. Call ambulances," Hutch yelled. " Now."

"I'm on it," one of the uniforms called and ran out.

Another cop ran over to him. "O'Connor's dead. How's Starsky?"

Hutch was trying to staunch the flow of blood with a handkerchief but it was useless. "Help these women."

The man rushed to obey.

Hutch took his jacket off, placing it under his partner's head. "Easy now, we're gonna get you to the hospital. You're going to be okay."

"Hutch, I screwed up." He raised his hand as if searching for someone.

"No, it was my fault."

"No." Starsky stiffened and gasped with pain. "Hutch," he moaned.

Not knowing what to do, Hutch pressed his hand on Starsky's shoulder. His arm was grabbed in a vice-like hold and he was glad to bear the discomfort if it eased his partner's. _He saved my life. _

The wait seemed endless but at last the wail of ambulance sirens penetrated his numbed mind and soon, medics rushed into the room. Hutch was shoved aside as they dealt with his partner and the women.

Macey, an older experienced uniform cop stood by Hutch. "You never get used to it," he said. "But you've got to get on with the job."

Hutch still stared in horror at his wounded partner. "He saved my life!"

Macey's expression was sympathetic. "I know, Hutch. Hey, why don't you go with him to the hospital? I'll finish things up here."

"Thanks, Macey. I appreciate it."

"Starsky's a great guy; a good cop. He rode with me for a while. What a character! He's well liked. We're all gonna take this hard if..."

Hutch swallowed the sudden emotion that welled up. "No. Don't even think it," he pleaded.

Macey sighed and placed a hand on Hutch's back.

The women were taken out to ambulances and once Starsky was stabilised, he too was stretchered out. Hutch followed and sat by his partner on the way to the hospital, worried sick by his pallor and weakness. As Starsky was treated in the ER, Hutch sat numbly in the stark waiting area. _He saved my life!_

What seemed like hours later, he stood up as a doctor approached him. "You're Detective Starsky's partner, I believe."

"Yes doctor. How is he?"

"He's on his way to surgery. That bullet needs to come out and soon. If it shifts it could cause irreparable damage."

"Oh god!" Hutch whispered, in anguish. "Will he recover?"

"It's too early to tell. He'll be in surgery for a while. There's nothing you can do here. You look exhausted. Go home and get some rest."

Unaware that his captain had entered and stood nearby, Hutch gave a start when Dobey placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke with the doctor. Hutch didn't listen, his mind was in turmoil and nothing seemed to make any sense except those words. _It could cause_ i_rreparable damag_e.

"Hutch, do as the doctor says. Go home. They'll call when there's any news."

"I want to stay here."

"You look a mess. Go home, son. Starsky has the best surgeons in the city taking care of him. He's gonna be okay."

"He saved my life, Captain," Hutch whispered, as pain and shock drained him. He swayed; Dobey's support the only thing keeping him on his feet.

"I know, son."

"What about the report?" Hutch asked, trying to focus his mind on the job.

"Macey has done an initial one. Yours can wait. You're in shock, son. I know what that's like. The best thing you could do for your partner now is get some rest. He's gonna need your support once he comes out of this."

_But will he want my support? _Hutch agonised.

Dobey wiped his forehead. "I'm gonna call his mom. Maybe she can fly out. She knows the score. She was a cop's wife after all."

Dobey took Hutch back to the precinct so as he could get his car. Now Hutch drove on automatic pilot. How could Starsky be in surgery, maybe fighting for his life? How could their promising partnership have gone so wrong? Some sixth sense brought him aware just in time to narrowly miss a group of children crossing the road. His heart in his mouth he braked, and shivering with reaction and fear he leaned his forehead on the wheel.

_Oh god, what am I doing?_

He sat there for long minutes until the pounding of his heart settled to a more normal rhythm, before looking up and into the street. People were going into a building a short distance away. Curious, he leaned forward and, it was then, he saw the large Star of David above a sign in Hebrew on the wall. His eyes prickled with sudden emotion, as he realised he never called his partner by his first name. He frowned and rubbed at his eyes. Somehow it had never seemed appropriate.

He took a deep breath, trying control his frazzled emotions and wondered why people were going to synagogue during the week. Then he recalled Starsky mentioning that Yom Kippur, The Day of Atonement, was this Wednesday. Was today Wednesday?

Hutch knew a little about Jewish holy days and he had teased Starsky about doing without his usual greasy foods on that day. Starsky had given him one of his lop sided grins and informed Hutch that he hadn't ever fasted, nor had he been to synagogue since his barmitzvah.

Hutch watched the people come and go and, making a sudden decision, he got out of the car and walked along the street and up the steps into the building. People stared at him as he passed through the foyer but he ignored them as he went towards the double doors at the far end.

He entered the synagogue. It was smaller than he thought it would be. Pews made of a rich, dark wood lined the room and a curtained alcove seemed the focus of all attention. Hutch sighed, sat down in a seat on the back row, and closed his eyes until a soft voice caught his attention. He looked up to see an old man, wearing a prayer shawl, holding something out to him. He recognised a skullcap, a yarmulke, and with a smile accepted it. Remembering Jews covered their heads to pray, he slightly self-consciously put it on.

_If only my parents could see me now_…he thought with a touch of dark humour.

He sat there letting the prayers seep into him, sometimes adding his own pleas for Starsky's recovery and his forgiveness. He hadn't eaten but he didn't feel very hungry. He just felt alone and unwanted but at least here he had found some kind of comfort in the prayers of a faith he had never thought about until he had been partnered with Starsky.

"Excuse me," a voice disturbed him. "The service is over."

He looked up to see a tall man with dark hair and beard, watching him. Then he looked around and noted people filing out of the synagogue. He glanced at his watch, shocked that he had spent so much time here. "Oh, I'm sorry."

The man smiled. "You're not Jewish, yet you've been here for hours. May I ask why?"

Hutch swallowed not sure what to say but the man's eyes were kind and he found himself telling more than he had intended. "I'm Ken Hutchinson, a detective with Metro. My partner's seriously wounded. I just needed to pray for him. It seemed right for it to be here."

"I am Rabbi Rubinstein. Your partner is Jewish?" the man asked.

"Yes, his name is David Starsky."

The Rabbi smiled. "We don't get many Christians in here praying, Detective Hutchinson."

"I guess you don't. If you'll excuse me, Rabbi," Hutch stood.

"Where are you going now, Mr Hutchinson?"

"I… I don't know, sir." He swayed slightly and held onto the back of the pew.

"When did you last eat?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Yesterday, maybe."

"I am going home to break the fast. My family and I would be honoured if you would join us."

"Oh, I couldn't, sir. I need to get back to Memorial Hospital."

"Please, young man, I insist. It's a mitzvah, a blessing, for us to have your company. Then you can tell me more about your partner." As Hutch hesitated, the Rabbi added, "You look worn out. I'm sure David has told you about the medicinal properties of chicken soup. My wife makes the best soup in the world."

Tension easing a fraction, Hutch suddenly smiled. "Yes, he has mentioned it more than once." He needed not to be alone right now and it seemed that the right thing to do was accept. "Very well, sir. Thank you."

After calling the hospital, from the Rabbi's house to check on Starsky, Hutch was ushered to a table groaning with food. His partner was out of surgery but on the critical list. Hutch was pale and distracted as he was fussed over by the Rabbi's wife but, realising that he was being ignorant, he tried to give her attention and eat her food. Soon he found that to be no difficulty as the tempting dishes eased his hunger and in some way his mind as well.

The meal over, the Rabbi invited him into his office. Hutch followed and sat down on a chair the man indicated. "You are very troubled, Mr Hutchinson. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Hutch clasped his hands together, somehow feeling able to unburden himself to this man. "Starsky and I have known each other since the academy. After some initial problems we just hit it off. We're opposites yet we became really good friends. We only recently made detective and were partnered. You need to understand, Rabbi, that your partner is your protection, the one who watches your back, and listens to your problems. Not all partners are as close but he's become like a brother to me." Hutch hesitated for a few moments before continuing, "Then my parents came to town."

The Rabbi had been listening closely and he ventured into the silence, "They disapproved of Starsky?"

"Disapproved!" Hutch laughed bitterly. "Not many Jewish folk in the area I come from, Rabbi. The thought of his precious son partnered and friends with a Jewish cop, appalled my father and he let me know it. Then my mother…" he swallowed hard as he recalled her sickening diatribe. "I was stunned, horrified, I didn't… couldn't stand up to them. Starsky heard them. He was hurt and angry and stormed out of the place. I tried to make things right between us but Starsk wouldn't listen. Today we were on a case and because of me he got shot. He saved my life, Rabbi. Now he's unconscious in the hospital, and I don't know… I don't know what to do." He bent his head.

The Rabbi watched him for a few moments before speaking. "I'm sure your friend reacted to the shock of encountering anti-Semitism. Some of us rarely come into contact with it and when we do it can be devastating."

Hutch looked up. "I know it exists. Starsky has dealt with it before but he's never let it bother him. Maybe he thought I felt the same as my parents when I didn't answer back. He wouldn't let me explain how, after he stormed out, I told them to leave, how I told them just what I thought of their views. Now its too late." He felt tears filling his eyes and he fought to control them.

"How serious is his condition, Kenneth?" The Rabbi asked gently.

"Critical." Hutch rubbed his eyes then stood up. "I need to get back to the hospital. Thank you, Rabbi, for your kindness."

Rabbi Rubinstein stood up. "Perhaps I could see him. One of my duties is to visit those in hospital. May I come by and say a prayer over him?"

"Yes, thank you. I hope my prayers were heard today." Hutch smiled a little. "Starsk would go nuts if he knew I went to synagogue. He's not been for years."

"Have faith, Kenneth. Today was the holiest day in the Jewish year. You must believe that God was listening to you. "

Hutch nodded. "Thank you for everything, sir." He took off the yarmulke he had been wearing out of respect for the Rabbi and his family and held it out.

"Keep it, Kenneth, please."

"Thank you, sir." Hutch folded it up and placed it in his pocket.

Hutch had stayed all night at the hospital. The stark room was depressing but Hutch didn't care as he sat in a chair next to his partner's bed and watched him. He just needed to be here and their captain realising it, had taken him off the roster and made the arrangements for Rachel Starsky's flight to Bay City. Beneath his blustering exterior Dobey was a compassionate man, unlike Iron Mike Ferguson for whom Hutch had previously worked.

The sounds of the monitors were oddly soothing and Hutch leaned his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands. If Starsky didn't wake up soon then he might never recover. _Oh god, did you listen to me yesterday? I'll go to any temple or church you want me to; I'll do anything. Please let Starsk live. Even if he never forgives me. As long as he is alive and well._

Hutch rubbed his eyes. When had he allowed himself to get so close to this bundle of energy that was Starsky? Brought up in a non-demonstrative family and unused to showing his feelings, how had he so easily succumbed to Starsky's casual touches, steadfast support, and boyish exuberance?

Hutch sniffed as a wave of emotion hit him. He had even wanted to reciprocate those touches but found it difficult at times. Starsky knew this; he was sure of it, but never pushed. He just carried on, in his charismatic manner, secure in the knowledge that he was going to have things his way eventually. Now it was all over, ruined because of prejudiced parents and their son who didn't stand up to them when it mattered.

He sat up and studied his partner's unmoving hand as it lay on top of the covers. On impulse he reached out to pat it gently, something he would never have done if Starsky had been awake. "Hey, buddy, you need to wake up," he said.

There was no response, and Hutch bent his head in misery. _Please, wake up buddy. Please._

A while later, the door opened and Rabbi Rubinstein, accompanied by a nurse, entered the room. Hutch immediately took his hand away from Starsky's, stood up and greeted the Rabbi while the nurse checked the patient's vitals.

Once she had left, the Rabbi looked at him. "Would you like to recite the prayer with me, Kenneth?"

Hutch nodded through tear filled eyes and listened as the Rabbi spoke a Hebrew word, which he then tried to repeat. In this painstaking way they said the prayer. The Rabbi leaned over and stroked Starsky's hand. "Such a young man, with all his life in front of him."

"I know," Hutch replied. "He is normally so full of energy. It's strange to see him like this."

"Are his parents alive?"

"His mom is in New York. She is flying out here today. His dad is dead."

"Maybe I can help her. May I come back tomorrow?"

"Certainly, sir. You've been a great comfort."

"Go sit with your friend. Talk to him." The Rabbi stood back. "You're a fine young man. I can see that. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Hutch swallowed and sat down. "Thank you."

After the Rabbi left, Hutch touched Starsky's right hand again but this time wrapped his fingers around it. He needed to touch his friend to feel the slow pulse in the other's wrist. That soothed him a little for it reassured him that his partner lived. If only he could pass on some of his own strength to him.

The day passed. The doctor's and nurses checked on Starsky. Various officers, including Dobey, came for quick visits. Afternoon faded to evening and exhausted from lack of sleep, the emotion and stress, Hutch's eyes closed. He jerked himself awake but too tired to sit up anymore, he leaned his forehead on the bed beside their joined hands and dozed.

Starsky fought for awareness. It was difficult for he was being sucked into a black pit and it seemed impossible to break free. Flashes of memory disturbed him and he latched onto them to help himself escape. It was harder than anything he had ever done before but he pulled himself away and struggled up to the warmth he sensed was somewhere out there. Light filtered through to him and it took some time before he was able to focus clearly enough to see he was in a hospital room. He didn't panic though for he knew he wasn't alone. He could feel the touch on his hand and drew strength from it.

He tried to speak but his throat was raw and he couldn't make his voice work. Annoyed, he slowly turned his head towards the presence he sensed beside him and was not surprised to see a blond head resting against the edge of the bed. _Hutch,_ he tried to say. _Hutch._

The figure was oblivious to him, and knowing he had to find some way to alert Hutch that he was awake, he concentrated on lifting his left hand. It was almost impossible but he was determined and after a minute he was able to move his arm and slowly, inch by painful inch, bring it over.

A harsh sob stopped him in his tracks. "Oh god, Starsky, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Any remaining anger and hurt evaporated at that heartfelt plea. Starsky lowered his hand down onto the other's blond hair. _Hutch_, he tried_, Hutch it's okay_.

The sudden stillness in the other man was palpable. "Starsky?" he whispered, his voice rough with emotion.

Starsky's hand slid away and, looking up, Hutch caught it and stared over at his friend. "Starsk," he whispered. "Buddy, you're awake. You're looking at me."

Starsky nodded slightly, still unable to speak.

Hutch released a deep sigh, and squeezed the hands he was holding, before reaching for the call button to summon a nurse. As the medical staff rushed in to check his partner over he stood back and watched.

Starsky bore the attention stoically but every so often he would look over at Hutch, seeing him leaning against the wall as if he needed its support. Hutch blamed himself for everything and Starsky knew that it wasn't fair. He needed to talk to his partner. He too, hadn't been blameless.

"Well, Detective Starsky," the doctor said, "You'll be glad to know that the bullet didn't cause any major damage before we were able to remove it. Your vitals have improved. I see no reason now why you won't make a full recovery."

Although pleased to hear that, Starsky pointed to his throat and opened his mouth.

"Sips of water and some ice will ease some of the dryness and soreness from your throat. Don't push it and don't worry."

A nurse held out a drink and placed a straw to his lips. He sipped the cold liquid gratefully.

The doctor turned to Hutch. "Your partner will be just fine, Detective Hutchinson."

Hutch nodded, he too, seemed unable to speak.

Once they were alone, Starsky stared at his partner. Hutch still held up the wall, his eyes downcast. This wasn't like him, Starsky knew and he needed to get things sorted between them fast.

"Hutch," he tried to say, it coming out in a raspy breath

As if he had heard, Hutch looked at him and Starsky beckoned him over with fingers that barely obeyed him.

Hutch swallowed and once again sat by the bed. "How're you doing, Starsk?"

Starsk nodded and mouthed. "Okay." He flexed his fingers trying to reach for the other man.

Hutch looked down and his lower lip trembled.

"Hutch," Starsky breathed.

He edged his hand closer, despite how difficult it was to move, until he touched the cuff of Hutch's sleeve. There was a long moment of hesitation then, his partner clutched his hand and held it between his own. Starsky smiled a little. This was going to work out. He knew it would. Drawing on the other's warmth and strength, he began to relax and feel secure.

"Was all my fault, Starsk. I shouldn't have let my parents treat you like that. I did kick them out but it was too late. You'd been hurt and I couldn't make you understand that I don't think like them. Then there was the whole mess with O'Connor and you got shot. That was my fault too. I failed you again."

He looked into Starsky's dark blue eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Starsky smiled and nodded_. Of course, you dumb blond. You're my buddy ain't ya? _

But Hutch's attention was caught by the opening door and the small woman who rushed in calling, "Davey, my Davely, oh my baby."

"Ma," Starsky breathed.

Hutch stood up, allowing Rachel Starsky to sit by her son. Behind her, Captain Dobey entered the room. "Thanks for getting Starsky's mom here, Captain," Hutch said.

"I picked her up at the airport myself," Dobey replied.

"That's good of you, sir," Hutch replied.

"He's awake I see. What did the doctor say?"

As Hutch gave a report, he was aware of the woman fussing over her son, kissing him, in a way his own mother had never done with him as a child and certainly would never do now.

"That's good news. Now I want you to look after Mrs Starsky. You're off the roster for the rest of the week. Looks like the case is completed. The two women brought in here have identified O'Conner as their abductor. I only need the reports written up and you can come in and do that tomorrow. Only take you a few hours." The Captain looked at him closely. "You need to get some sleep, Hutchinson."

"Yes, sir. I will."

After Dobey left, Hutch looked over at mother and son. To his surprise, Starsky was looking at him, entreaty in his eyes as his mother wept uncontrollably. Responding to that plea, Hutch knelt down and put his arms around the distraught woman. "Don't cry, Mrs Starsky, I promise you everything's going to be all right."

She leaned on his shoulder and sobbed more. "I lost his father to the police. I couldn't bear to lose my Davey too."

His emotions stirred even more by the woman's tears, Hutch looked over her head at his partner and their eyes locked. "You won't lose him. I swear, I'll protect him with my life."

Something passed between them at that moment. Hutch didn't know what it was but he did realise that something unique had happened. Starsky's eyes darkened and filled. He blinked and somehow conveyed everything, his forgiveness, his appreciation of Hutch's vow, his acceptance. Hutch smiled at him, trying to send his own silent message.

In a moment of clarity, Hutch realised that their friendship, their connection to one another, had taken a new and intense turn. It scared him but he accepted it wholeheartedly. In their line of work it maybe wasn't smart to be emotionally involved with your partner but it wasn't that uncommon. Men in dangerous occupations had always formed close bonds. Hutch had not realised until this moment that he was capable of that kind of relationship, despite knowing that his friendship with Starsky had already gone beyond any he had ever known.

"I'm so glad he has you, Ken," Mrs Starsky said, as she calmed down. Placing a hand on his shoulder she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You're a good boy and I can see you love my Davey."

Caught up in the emotion of the moment, Hutch smiled and nodded, a tear spilling unnoticed from his eye.

She thumbed it away. "No-one can resist my Davey."

Hutch chuckled, embarrassed now. He glanced over at Starsky and grimaced when he saw the expression in the other man's eyes. He would never hear the end of this but he didn't care. As long as his partner was alive and well, he'd be able to cope with the certain teasing that would follow.

Starsky watched as Hutch comforted Ma. He was pleased that their period of conflict was over. It hadn't been pleasant and had been detrimental to their working together. Now though their relationship had entered a new dimension and that silent communication had been very spooky. Also Hutch had changed. The cool, sometimes remote, Nordic blond had revealed a lot today. He had just indicated that he loved Starsky, and now was slightly concerned about that admission.

Starsky smiled to himself as he realised the amount of ammunition he had on his partner, but he dismissed it knowing he could never be so cruel as to tease him about it. Well maybe on occasion he might. With a smile he closed his eyes, suddenly tired now.

A while later he felt a kiss on his hand and he looked up to see Ma stroking his fingers.

She kissed him again. "You rest now, Davey."

He nodded, looked over at Hutch and indicated Ma with a small gesture.

Hutch understood. "I'll take your mom to your place. Is that okay? I'll stay with her and bring her back tomorrow."

Starsky nodded. "Key," he mouthed.

"I'll get it."

Mrs Starsky stood up. She bent over and kissed him on the forehead. "Nicky sends his love," she said. "See you tomorrow."

As she moved away, Hutch came over to the bed. "You be good now. No flirting with the nurses."

Starsky smiled a little. Was he kidding? He moved his hand a little and with an embarrassed grin, Hutch clasped it. Returning the pressure as much as he could, Starsky looked up at his partner. There was another silent exchange between them.

_Spooky_ he thought to himself, but he smiled knowing that they were both going to be all right

As they sat eating a meal, Rachel Starsky looked at Hutch. "Ken, I appreciate what you've done for Davey."

Hutch grimaced, still guilty over everything that had happened. "Mrs Starsky…"

"Please call me, Rachel."

He nodded. "Rachel, I feel I've let him down."

"Policing is a dangerous job, Ken. I know that only too well."

"It's not only that." Hutch took a deep breath. Maybe she ought to know.

She listened without comment as he told the whole ugly story. When he had finished, he looked at her, seeing for the first time that her eyes were the same colour as her son's. "I have no excuses for allowing it to happen. Then to round it all off, I made a mistake at the warehouse and he got shot trying to save my life."

Rachel sighed. "Ken, you're not going to help him if you continue on this guilt trip."

"I know."

"If Davey forgives you, why can't you forgive yourself?"

Hutch stared at this woman and marvelled at her wisdom. "I don't know, Rachel. I just feel so responsible for him being hurt."

Rachel reached out and took hold of his hand. "Ken, do you know how much Davey has talked about you to me? You're the best friend he has ever had. He thinks you're the greatest guy in the world. All right, he was hurt. He had a right to be but he knows you and even though he was angry I'm sure deep down he realised you had nothing to do with your parents' behaviour. Do you think he would've tried to save your life like that if he hated you? He won't want you to feel guilty. He needs your support to get over this shooting."

Hutch squeezed her hand. "I know you're right and I promise I will take real good care of him." As for the guilt, he was still finding it difficult to let it go but he vowed to himself that he would try.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Ken. You must be disappointed in them."

"That's an understatement. I don't know them, Rachel. I don't know them at all." That revelation hurt him but he shrugged it aside. He had more important matters to attend to now.

After spending a night on the couch while Rachel slept in the bed, Hutch dropped her at the hospital while he went home for a change of clothes then went into the precinct. He found it difficult to write the report and was sitting over the typewriter when he became aware of his captain standing next to him.

"Come into my office," Dobey said.

Hutch followed him and stood waiting.

"What is it Hutchinson?" Dobey asked.

"I failed him, Captain. I made a mistake. He wouldn't be in there if I'd watched his back."

"Listen Hutchinson, you two men have the makings of a good team. Everyone can see that. Don't go beating yourself up like this. I've read Macey's report. Mistakes happen through inexperience some times. You'll learn from it. Unfortunately police officers get shot. It's not easy to deal with but we have to."

Hutch looked up at Dobey. "We'd been having problems, Captain. I.. he was really angry with me and I deserved it. That affected our working together. But he still saved my life."

"Starsky can't stay angry at anyone for long. He's a good cop but he can be hot-headed. That's one reason I okayed your partnership. Thought you could keep him in line."

Hutch released a slow breath. "Yeah. But this time… Captain, I don't know if he even wants to stay as my partner." Hutch had begun to doubt what he had seen the previous night. Maybe it had been wishful thinking. Maybe too, Rachel's assessment had been wrong. She hadn't seen her son too often in recent years. Did she really still know him?

Dobey banged the desk. "Stop acting like a kid, Hutchinson. Get this sorted out. Starsky's tough. He's gonna be all right. Now just remember you saved two women's lives and got a murdering rapist off the streets. So finish your report then go see your partner."

Starsky was feeling stronger and his mother, although she meant well, was beginning to drive him nuts. So when Hutch appeared, Starsky was delighted to see him.

"Ma, will you go now and get some lunch. Hutch can keep me amused for a while." His throat was still sore but at least he was able to make himself heard now.

Rachel Starsky looked at him and smiled. "All right. I'll give you a break." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Once she had gone, Starsky looked over at his friend, who still stood awkwardly near the door. "Can you get me some water, please?" he asked.

Hutch crossed over to the bed, picked the glass up and held the straw to Starsky's mouth. "You're looking better today."

Starsky sipped for a few seconds then leaned his head back. "I'm not in too much pain. Thanks for looking after Ma."

"It's the least I could do." Hutch sat on the chair.

'She's never stopped talking about you since she got here. 'Such a nice boy, so handsome,'" he mimicked. "I told her you're my best friend."

"Starsk." Hutch swallowed, and there was a catch in his voice.

Starsky could see that Hutch was still upset and he knew why. "Hey, Blondie, I was too hard on ya. I was hurt and couldn't see it wasn't your fault."

"But it was, Starsk. I should've stopped them. I have no excuses."

"Maybe you were in shock."

Hutch nodded. "Yeah, maybe." He looked at Starsky intently. "Buddy, I don't think the way they do. I swear it."

Starsky could see his sincerity. "I know that. You ain't got a prejudiced bone in your body."

Their gazes locked. "Thanks, buddy." Hutch said, the relief obvious in his blue eyes.

"It was scary how not only our friendship but our working relationship was affected," Starsky said. "I don't ever want to go through that again."

"I let you down. I didn't make sure the place was clean before I went over to the victims. I made a mistake. God, Starsk, you took a bullet for me."

Hutch closed his eyes for a moment and Starsky knew he was trying to control his emotions. "Hey Hutch, it's okay. We gotta move on."

"I know. Buddy, I don't deserve you."

Not liking his partner's dark mood, Starsky tried to lighten it. "I want to get back to work as soon as possible."

Hutch waved a finger at him. "You need to get fit first."

"You said ya loved me so ya gotta take care of me." Starsky looked at him through lowered lashes, and to his delight saw a deep blush suffuse his partner's face.

"Jeez, Starsky, y'know I'll look after you. Whatever it takes," the blond said softly.

There was a knock on the door and Starsky smiled a little. _Poor Hutch. Saved by the bell._

The door opened and a tall bearded man entered. "Good afternoon, Kenneth. How is the patient today?"

Starsky stared in amazement. A Rabbi? What was a Rabbi doing here? Hutch stood up, shook the man's hand and made the introductions. That they knew each other was obvious but how on earth?

"How are you, David?" the Rabbi asked. "You certainly look better than you did yesterday."

"I am better, Rabbi. Um, how do you and Hutch know each other?"

The man smiled. "He came to Yom Kippur services."

"He what!" Starsky was totally confused now but listened as the Rabbi recounted his meeting with Hutch. Touched by his partner's actions, Starsky looked up at him but Hutch was looking everywhere but at him. When Rachel returned, Hutch made as if to leave but Starsky stopped him. "Stay," he pleaded. "Please?"

Hutch smiled and nodded but stood by the window in silence.

After the Rabbi left, Starsky looked over at his partner. "Thanks for what you did buddy," he said.

Hutch came over and stood by Rachel's chair. "Seemed the right thing to do at the time. Maybe it worked too."

"I'm not religious, but maybe it did. Who knows! I bet the old guy up there was shocked to see you in the synagogue. He'd be amazed to see me there!"

"Davey!" his mother scolded.

"Aw, Ma, you know I'm not into religion."

Rachel Starsky looked up at Hutch. "You're a good boy, Ken. Your parents should be really proud of you."

A pained expression crossed the blond's face. "I wish they were, Rachel, but they disapprove of all my choices. Guess I just have to live with it."

"I'm sorry, Ken. I shouldn't have mentioned them."

"It's okay, Rachel." Hutch looked down at his partner, seeing the sympathy and the empathy as well in his eyes. "Shouldn't you be resting, buddy. How about I take your mom for a drive. Show her some of the sights while you sleep."

"Sounds good. How about it, Ma?" Starsky asked.

"I'd like that."

"Uh, Ma, d'you mind if I speak to Hutch in private?" Starsky asked.

She smiled and kissed him. "I'll be outside."

Once she had left, Starsky looked up at Hutch. "I really appreciate everything you've done, Hutch."

"Its nothing." Hutch was embarrassed again and he knew it showed.

"I love ya too, y'know," Starsky said, the words seeming to spring to his lips as if of their own volition.

Hutch flushed again. He lowered his head, leaned his hands on the bed and chewed at his lip. "I know." The emotions he felt now were good ones but it was still difficult to process them. He had made friends during his life, that had not been difficult for him, but those relationships were nothing like this one. It was confusing, but he was loving every minute of it.

Starsky chuckled. "Just listen to us!" We're heading for a soapy scene. I hate soapy scenes!"

"Yeah," Hutch replied with a small smile.

"Okay go take my mom for a spin."

Hutch nodded then lifted his head to look at his partner. "I think we're going to be the best team in the precinct. What do you say?"

"I know we will." Starsky said. "Everything's gonna be fine now but we've got to trust one another implicitly."

"No misunderstandings."

"Me and Thee," Starsky said, his expression solemn.

"What?" Hutch asked, confused. Starsky could come out with the craziest things.

"Who do we trust, Hutch, when there's no-one else to turn to?"

Hutch stared into intense blue eyes and understood at once. "Me and Thee," he murmured.

"Right. Now get outta here and let me sleep."

"You get well real soon, partner."

Starsky smiled. "I'll do my best, partner."

Hutch stood back and ruffled Starsky's unruly curls. He hadn't consciously decided to do that but his hand had just gravitated there. As he left the room he noticed his partner smile and settle down to rest. The tight pain that had encircled his chest since this whole sordid situation had begun eased and he began to breathe normally again.

Starsky was relaxed, pleased that Hutch didn't blame himself anymore and also happy that his mother was here. He dozed for some hours until the sound of the door disturbed him and he cracked one of his eyes open. Three men, two in white coats, entered. The first two Starsky recognised as his surgeons, Drs Rosen and Bloomberg. "Hi there. Coming to see the results of your fine work?"

Dr Rosen smiled. "We always do fine work, Detective Starsky."

The younger surgeon stepped aside and Starsky saw the third man clearly for the first time. Tall, thinning blond hair, cold and arrogant. "I believe you know Dr Hutchinson," Rosen said. "We met this morning at the medical conference and I saw his resemblance to your partner right away. When I found out his name I mentioned you were here. He asked to see you."

Starsky stared at the older Hutchinson in a cold fury. "Oh yeah, I know him okay. Well Dr Hutchinson, what's the world coming to? You're being forced to associate with Jews. Too bad there are so many in the medical profession. Unlike the police force of course, where we're no good when there's trouble and will let other officers down, and probably run."

The two surgeons, both Jewish, were shocked. "David," Rosen began.

"Didn't he tell you?" Starsky interrupted. "The eminent Dr Hutchinson and his lovely wife are bigots. That's his opinion of Jewish cops."

"Detective Starsky, I came to apologise," Hutchinson senior said. "Also to look at your wound. My expertise…"

"Really!" Starsky exclaimed. "Why? The damage has been done. You hurt your son. D'you even know how much? You drove a temporary wedge between us but I can assure you that nothing can come between my partner and me. Now get out. I don't want you looking at my wound."

Starsky couldn't believe the temerity of the man to come here like this.

"Perhaps you should leave, Dr Hutchinson," Rosen said.

_Leave before Hutch gets here_, Starsky pleaded in silence. _Don't let him come face to face with this_.

But almost before the thought left him, the door opened once again and Hutch and Ma entered.

The moment Hutch caught sight of his father, he froze. Rachel Starsky frowned, not knowing what was going on, but she obviously sensed the tension in the room.

"Dr Rosen, is my son all right?" she asked.

The surgeon smiled. "I'm just about to check the wound, Mrs Starsky."

"I'd like Dr Hutchinson to leave," Starsky said pointedly. He needed to get Hutch away from his father, for he could tell how stressed his partner was just being in the same room as him.

"Kenneth, I want to speak with you," Dr Hutchinson tried.

"You heard my partner. Leave." Hutch spat.

With a glance at the other doctors, Hutchinson senior left the room.

"What's he doing in here?" Hutch asked, his voice low.

As Dr Rosen explained, the other surgeon took the opportunity to look at the wound. "It's healing nicely," he said after a short examination. " No infection. Another few days in hospital and you should be able to go home. How's the pain?"

"You shot me full of pain-killer, Doc. Hardly feel a thing." Starsky glanced over at his partner as he spoke, concerned by Hutch's pallor.

Bloomberg followed his glance. "Sorry about all this," he murmured.

"Not your fault, Doc. Just don't let him in again."

"You got it, David."

Once the doctors left, an angry Hutch came over and sat on the bed facing his partner. "Sorry, buddy. Didn't think he'd show up here."

Hutch could scarcely believe his father had the nerve to turn up here in Starsky's room. He couldn't figure out why. He bent his head, a vice round his chest again. It was getting difficult to breathe.

There was a touch on his arm. "Hey, Blondie, it's okay. Now take deep breaths."

He looked up into concerned blue eyes. "I just want you to recuperate in peace. You don't need this shit."

"He tried to apologise, Hutch. Weird huh?"

Hutch was amazed. " My father tried to apologise? He's never done that in his life! What was his motive that's what I'd like to know."

"You could ask," Rachel Starsky said, from the open doorway.

Both men looked at her.

"Rachel, I don't want to talk to him," Hutch said.

"He's your dad, Ken. The only one you've got. Maybe he has regrets."

Hutch looked at his partner, silently asking for advice. He didn't want to speak to his father, not after what had happened.

"Ma's right," Starsky said with a sigh. "No-one's perfect. Maybe he realises he made a mistake."

"He's outside," Rachel said.

Hutch shook his head, torn by his need to be loyal to his friend after what had happened, yet memories of happier times during his childhood intruding. "I won't speak to him. I let you down once, Starsky. Never again, buddy."

Starsky was studying him with eyes that seemed to see right into him. "Maybe you need to get it out in the open, Hutch. You're not letting me down if you speak to him. He is your dad, after all."

Hutch didn't know what to say. Starsky was incredibly understanding and forgiving. He wasn't sure he could be the same if the situation were reversed. "Okay, I won't be long," he finally said.

"Take the time you need. I ain't going nowhere."

Hutch smiled at the plaintive note in Starsky's voice. "I'll break you out of here as soon I as can."

The other man chuckled and squeezed his arm. Hutch stood up, looked at Rachel, then on impulse bent and hugged her before going towards the door.

"Hey where's **my** hug?" Starsky's voice followed him.

Hutch laughed in embarrassment but stopped to look at his partner. "Later," he said.

"Ya promise?"

Hutch sighed, not understanding how the tough street cop that was Starsky could revert to being such a little boy. "I promise."

The sound of Starsky's chuckle bolstered Hutch as he left the room to face his father.

Hutchinson senior was standing, ill at ease, in the waiting area. No doubt he was wondering why a surgeon was kicking his heels in a place like this, like some relative or friend of a patient. "Well Doctor Hutchinson, what can I do for you?" he asked.

His father turned to face him. "Kenneth."

"So what d'you think of my partner now that he saved my life?" he asked.

Hutch had never seen his father fidget before, nor look as uncomfortable. "Kenneth, I am sorry about what happened."

"Are you? Starsky was furious with me and with good reason. I thought our partnership was at an end. But this man whom you hurt and insulted forgave me for being such a weakling and not standing up to you. He didn't let me down, the way I did with him. He didn't run when he saw a bullet meant for me. He intercepted it with his own body. What kind of man will do that, Dad? I'll tell you. Avery brave one, a man who's my friend. And I'm going to help him over this because that's what I want and need to do."

Hutch turned his face away. He had always been told that displays of emotion were signs of weakness. He didn't believe that any more but his eyes were burning and he didn't want his father to see. It was too private.

"I realise he's brave, Kenneth. His actions have proved it."

"How galling it must be for you to say that," Hutch sneered.

"It's hard to let go of prejudices like this, Kenneth. Your mother used to visit German relatives, Nazi sympathisers. She learned that from them. I know she regrets saying what she did too."

Hutch faced him, his mouth dry, his hands shaking. "Are you saying there are Nazis in the family? Boy, doesn't this just get better and better? Wouldn't they love how I prayed for my buddy in a synagogue." He grimaced in pain. "And maybe it worked too. Go home, Dad. I don't want to see you right now. I've got a partner to take care of."

Hutchinson senior nodded wearily. "All right. We leave on Sunday. You know where we're staying if you want to talk to us."

"Yes I know. Don't expect me to call though."

"I hope and pray that you will, son."

"I wish I could believe anything you say."

Unable to control himself any longer, Hutch strode past his father and into Starsky's room. The pain was unbearable. He had learned things about his family that had shocked him. Now the sight of his father hurt him and the thought of his mother repulsed him. That wasn't the way it was meant to be with one's parents.

"Hutch?" Starsky's voice broke through his misery but, not knowing what to do, Hutch dragged himself over to the window and stared unseeingly out.

Starsky watched him worriedly then glanced at his mother. Rachel nodded and left the room. Starsky took a deep breath, glad that Ma had understood him. She knew cops and their partners only too well.

"Hutch, come over here, will ya?" he asked. "What happened?" Maybe it had been a mistake to send Hutch out to speak with his father. It was obvious that his friend was hurting.

The blond turned and there was emotion and pain in his eyes. "You don't want to be associated with me, Starsky. Not with the family I got. I don't want you hurt any more. I couldn't live with myself."

"You're talking crazy." Starsky held out his arm wondering what this was about. "Will you come over here? Please?"

Hutch's eyes were glistening with tears. "I'm going crazy, Starsk. I don't know what to do." His voice broke on the last word.

Starsky wasn't sure how to handle a distraught Hutch but he was determined to try. Maybe if he lightened things a bit. "You can give me that hug," he tried. "Ya promised."

With a harsh sob, Hutch almost blindly made his way over to sit on the bed.

Realising he had unwittingly said the right thing, Starsky carefully pulled his partner close and stroked his back. It was if a dam had burst. Tears soaked his hospital gown and Starsky knew that these had been a long time a coming. "It's okay, babe," he murmured. "Its gonna be okay."

Normally so self assured and controlled, this was a major emotional catharsis for Hutch and Starsky knew it. So despite being stiff and sore, he patiently soothed his partner until after a while, the other's trembling and tears began to ease. He was glad to be able to comfort Hutch, even felt it his right to do so. _He bleeds and I do too, _Starsky realised with sudden clarity.

It was an awkward and embarrassed Hutch who eventually sat back. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice raspy with emotion. "I've not cried in years."

"Nothing to apologise for, Blondie. It's just me here. We can say anything to each other can't we? We can fall apart in front of one another and it's okay. We're each others support system ain't we?" Right, buddy?" Starsky tried to catch Hutch's gaze. "Look at me, Hutch."

The blond finally met his eyes and gave a small smile. "Right, buddy." He wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Okay, that's good." Starsky hesitated before he spoke again. It was a difficult subject, and had weighed on his mind, but he felt it should be aired. "I'm sorry this has happened, Hutch. I feel like it's my fault."

"Your fault? How d'you figure that out?"

"Being what I am." Starsky looked down. He had always been proud to of his background but at times like this it seemed like a burden.

"For being Jewish? Aw, c'mon buddy! It's their problem, not yours."

"I'd give anything for you and your parents to be reconciled." Starsky looked up at his partner.

Hutch grimaced. "It's not gonna happen, Starsk. Not yet, maybe never. It's something I need to learn to accept."

Starsky gripped Hutch's arm. "I'm here for you, buddy. You know that don't you?"

Hutch nodded. "I know it, and I'm grateful."

Starsky grinned, glad his partner was more settled. "Now go wash your face. You look a mess."

Hutch chuckled. "Okay." He touched his partner's hair. "You're a great guy, Starsk."

"You're telling me something I don't know?" he quipped, pleased to see a genuine smile cross the other's face.

"You're impossible." Hutch tangled his fingers in the unruly curls and tugged.

"Ouch!" But Starsky didn't mind. Hutch seemed much better now and that was the important thing. "But loveable," he added with what he hoped was an impish grin.

Hutch's laugh was genuine, lighting up his whole face. "You sure are, buddy."

Hutch washed his face and looked in the mirror. He still looked terrible, but not as bad as before. He blushed as he recalled how he had broken down, then chastised himself as Starsky's words repeated themselves in his mind.

_We can fall apart in front of one another and it's okay. We're each other's support system ain't we?_

"You're a smart guy, Starsky," he murmured. "A lot smarter than me."

Hutch smiled. He may have lost his parents but he had a new family now. "And I'm damn well going to take care of him. Me and Thee it is."

With that resolve, Hutch made his way back into his partner's room. The welcome smile that greeted him eased any lingering pain, and he returned it with real affection.

Epilogue

Hutch couldn't quite figure out what he was doing outside room 34 at the Hilton. He stared at the door and thought back over the last few days as his partner recovered in hospital. He had remained there for most of the time, except to eat and sleep and he had found a motherly figure in Rachel Starsky. She had started fussing over him almost as much as she did her own son, and he found himself lapping it up. It was crazy, here he was a adult yet this woman filled a need in him that he hadn't known he had craved until now.

He knew it was her influence and Starsky's that had brought him here to try and reconcile with his mother and father. He didn't hold out much hope but despite their faults, they were the only parents he had.

Gathering up his courage, he knocked on the door. Moments later his father opened it and just stared in surprise at his son. "Kenneth!"

"May I come in?" Hutch asked.

"Certainly."

Hutch walked into the luxurious suite and glanced around. His mother sat at a table, a cup of coffee in her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

Hutch wiped the sweat from his brow and opened his leather jacket. His mother gasped and realising his gun showed he quickly pulled his jacket over it. "I came to say goodbye. Your flight is this afternoon isn't it?"

"Four fifteen," his father said. "We have plenty of time." He cleared his throat. "How is… your partner?"

"Improving. He's going home tomorrow."

"I see. He'll need physical therapy for a while."

"Yes I know. It's all been explained to us. He'll fully recover, that's what's important."

"Sit down, Kenneth," his mother spoke for the first time. "Some coffee?"

He nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm glad you came by, Kenneth," his mother said. "We were so worried."

"About what? That you'd lost your son? Well maybe you had but my partner is a lot more forgiving than I am and he persuaded me to come here today."

She looked down. "I need to apologise, Kenneth. I said some terrible things."

"You did." Hutch didn't know what else to say to her. He kept hearing her vicious outburst and it pained him. With a sigh he sat down on a chair and poured himself some coffee.

Dr Hutchinson sat opposite him. "Can you forgive us, Kenneth. We were totally out of line."

Hutch looked at him and asked what he needed to know. "Do both of you believe all that shit you spouted?"

Both paled and glanced at one another.

"Because if you do, I'm outta here and you won't see me again."

Hutchinson senior sighed. "If I once believed it, I was a fool. I don't now, Kenneth. I know what your partner did for you. I can see he's a decent young man. A brave man."

Hutch wondered whether to believe him or not but his father seemed sincere. "What about you, mother?" he asked.

She flushed. "He's such a lovely young man. He tried to be so friendly to us. I'm ashamed of what I said, Kenneth. I heard it from relatives…"

"Yeah the Nazis in the family," he interrupted contempt in his tone.

"They influenced me when I was a girl. I didn't realise that it still…" she swallowed. "I've met many Jewish people before, Kenneth, at fund-raisers, at your father's conventions, but not in such a personal situation. It threw me."

Hutch sipped at his coffee. He didn't know what to think. They were his parents but they had gone too far. Could he forget it all, forgive them like Starsky seemed to have done. Then the idea came to him. Maybe they could prove their sincerity.

"I need to know if you're both telling me the truth. I want you to come to the hospital with me. If my buddy will see you, I'd like you to apologise to him."

His parents glanced at one another and without hesitation both nodded.

"I should warn you that this is a very personal situation. Rachel, his mom, is there too. She's a wonderful woman. She dotes on her son and shows it." He stood up. "If you can't cope with that you'd be better not going."

"We'll go," his father said.

"Okay, my car is outside." That would be another test. Would the image conscious Hutchinsons sit in his old hunk of junk – as Starsky called it.

Starsky sat in a chair by the window in his room. He was glad to be out of bed even if it only meant being a few feet away. He was even managing to use the bathroom himself and that was a major achievement.

Rachel sat near him, a smile on her face as she watched her son. "You're missing Hutch aren't you? You're worried about him."

He grinned. "Aw, Ma, you can read me like a book!"

"It'll be okay, Davey. You'll see."

"I hope so. It's burning him up inside." Starsky recalled the painful time when Hutch had broken down. He was pleased though that his partner felt comfortable enough with him to show his vulnerabilities. What a change from the early days of their friendship, when Hutch had been so proper, so calm, so self-contained.

The door opened. Starsky smiled when he saw his partner there.

"Hey, buddy."

"Hey yourself." Starsky saw a strain in his friend's eyes that he didn't like. "Are you okay, Hutch?"

Hutch nodded, and crouched down beside him. "Starsk, my parents are outside. They'd like to apologise to you, if you'll permit it."

Starsky raised his eyebrows, then glanced at his mother. She smiled and raised her eyebrows but he looked back at his partner, not sure about this at all. "Whose idea was this?"

"Mine. I thought if they're genuinely sorry they'd do this, but Starsk, if you don't want them here I understand."

Starsky looked down, unsure if he could deal with it. "I threw your dad out the other day."

Hutch touched his arm. "No pressure, buddy. I'll send them away."

Starsky chewed at his lip. He knew he should do this for Hutch's sake but he felt uncomfortable around his partner's parents and wondered if he would ever forget that first meeting. He took a deep breath, then grimaced as it pained his wound. Hutch's hand tightened. Starsky looked into his eyes and the decision was easy. This was important to Hutch so he would cope with it.

"Okay, buddy. Bring them in."

Hutch nodded, smiled, then standing up went out of the room.

Rachel went to her son's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're doing the right thing, Davey."

"I know, Ma."

The three Hutchinson's entered the room. The parents were hesitant and Starsky wondered what they were going to say or do."

Hutch moved over and placed a hand on his other shoulder, firmly allying himself with his partner. Bolstered by the presence of the two people with him, Starsky looked up at the couple.

"Mr Starsky, "Hutchinson senior began, "We've come here to say how sorry we are for the despicable way we behaved on our first meeting. We hope you'll accept our sincerest apologies."

"That depends, sir." Starsky stared at him intently.

"I don't understand," Mrs Hutchinson said.

"It depends if you mean it or not?"

The couple looked at one another in silence for long moments. "We do mean it," Hutchinson senior replied. "We were wrong. We hurt you and our son. We never meant for that to happen."

"We were foolish and blinded by silly preconceptions," Mrs Hutchinson added. "Please forgive us."

Starsky studied them. They seemed genuine. He looked up at Hutch, their eyes met, and Starsky could see the emotion in their depths. That made his decision easy. "Then I accept your apologies," he said, looking back at the couple. Hutch's grip on his shoulder tightened and Starsky could sense his sudden release of tension.

"Thank you," the Hutchinsons said in unison.

Starsky looked up at his mother, then smiled. "This is my mom, Rachel."

His mother stepped forward and held out her hand.

Mrs Hutchinson shook it. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Marion. This is my husband, Edward."

As their parents exchanged greetings, Hutch knelt down beside his partner and leaned close. "Thanks, buddy," he murmured.

"I'm just glad it worked out."

"Me too." He smiled and there was genuine happiness in it.

Starsky grinned. "This is kinda weird, y'know. It's like the first meeting of the in-laws."

Hutch snorted. "It is isn't it?"

Starsky chuckled. "Are you proposing to me? Sure looks like it."

Hutch dissolved into laughter.

Starsky was pleased to see him carefree for a change, and continued the bantering. "I wanna see the ring first."

Hutch laughed even harder, tears in his eyes.

"Well a guy's gotta be sure before he makes a big decision like this!"

Hutch slumped back on his heels, helpless now.

"Kenneth?" the elder Hutchinson ventured.

Starsky looked at the man. He seemed very unsure and Starsky realised that he had likely never seen his son so relaxed and happy. _Well take a good look, Dr Hutchinson. You don't know your son and it's about time you did._

Hutch wiped his eyes. "Jeez, Starsky, you have the craziest sense of humour."

Starsky waggled his eyebrows. "Anything to lighten you up, buddy."

Hutch smiled. "You sure know how to do that, Starsk." He reached out to squeeze Starsky's fingers with one hand, while the other slid through his hair.

Starsky almost tensed in surprise at Hutch being so demonstrative in front of the parents, but he caught himself and grinned instead. He was sure getting his partner broken in.

Hutch stood up and faced his parents. "Thanks for doing this. I'll drive you back to the hotel now." He was so relieved this visit had worked out and it was as if a very heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Then his parents surprised him.

"May we stay a while longer, Kenneth?" his father said. "I'd like to speak with your partner."

Hutch felt his eyebrows lift. "If he wants to but if he's tired…"

"It's okay, Hutch," Starsky interrupted. "Take a seat, Dr Hutchinson."

Hutch watched as his father sat near Starsky and began to speak, "I just want to say, Mr Starsky, that…."

"Call me Dave," Starsky said.

"Dave, I want you to know that my wife and I really appreciate what you did for our son."

"It's what we do, sir. We watch each other's backs."

Hutch smiled and pressed Starsky's shoulder. "I'd do just the same for him, dad. It's being partners, yes, but it's more." He tried to verbalise his feelings on the matter and found himself woefully inadequate. "We have this connection. We're best friends; we're like brothers."

"It's difficult to understand," Dr Hutchinson said.

Hutch chuckled. "I found it very difficult at first. This guy just gets under your skin and it scared me."

Starsky smiled with embarrassment and looked down.

"There I was, so superior with my college education, composed and articulate and it all got

turned on its head by this cocky, down to earth, street-wise New Yorker."

"Hey, who you calling cocky?" Starsky exclaimed.

Hutch gave Starsky's hair a pull. "He helped me through the Academy. I don't think I'd have made it without him."

"Hey, how about those exams you helped me through?"

"We helped each other. Next thing I knew, we were best buddies, inseparable, total opposites but somehow we meshed together. It was natural that when we became detectives, we'd be partners."

"I think I see why," Mrs Hutchinson said. "There's something about the two of you."

Hutch smiled. Could it be that his parents were, finally, understanding things? "So we've been told, mom," he said.

"I'm just glad they're looking out for one another," Rachel said. "It's important. My husband would be alive now, if his partner had been with him. Wasn't his fault, he was at the precinct." She sniffed and looked at her son.

Starsky lifted his hand and clasped hers. "Don't, mom. He wouldn't want you to mourn him after all these years."

"I know." Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes and bent to kiss her son's forehead.

The Hutchinsons looked at one another. "Maybe we should leave now, Kenneth," his father said.

Hutch controlled his expression. The emotion in the room was palpable and his parents - although they had already come far today – were obviously uncomfortable now. "Okay." He leaned down and looked his partner in the eye. "You behave while I'm away. I'll be back in an hour or so."

Starsky was all blue-eyed innocence, "Of course I'll behave. I always do!"

Hutch grinned at him, suddenly wanting to hug him but restrained himself due to his parents' presence. He stood back, watching as they awkwardly shook hands with both mother and son. He sighed deeply. Today had seen a major breakthrough and he was thankful for it.

Starsky watched as Hutch and his parents left. "Somethin' special happened here today, Ma."

"I know, Davey. I'm so pleased for Ken."

"Me too. He was really hurting."

"You're good for each other, Davey," Rachel said. "I can go back home, knowing that Ken will look after you."

Starsky smiled. "I'm glad you were here, Ma."

"Me too, Davey."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Hutch bounded in.

"Hey that was quick!" Starsky exclaimed.

Hutch grinned, bent down and hugged him with extreme care, and a great deal of affection.

Starsky's eyes widened but he returned the embrace. "What's goin' on, Hutch?"

Hutch leaned back a little. "I just needed to do that. Gotta go. Left them by the elevator."

Moments later he was gone, leaving Starsky staring after him open-mouthed.

"Well how about that?" he said, at last. His partner was really loosening up now and Starsky was more than pleased to see it.

"He's a good boy," Rachel said.

"He's the best friend I got in the world, Ma," Starsky said, realising the truth of that as he said it. He didn't know how or why he and Hutch had become so close but was thankful for it. They were only newly partnered and would learn to work together as a perfect team. Starsky knew this and his instincts were rarely wrong. He smiled and settled back in his chair, happy to be alive, recovering and with his mom and best friend at his side.

The End.


End file.
